Coffee, Tea, or Me?
by CatClawz
Summary: After living in a hotel for a month, Harry finally finds an apartment.  The boys want to help break it in.  Takes place in Shiro Kurisutaru's QaF/HP universe. Brian/Justin/Harry


**Summary:** After living in a hotel for a month, Harry finally finds an apartment. The boys want to help break it in. Takes place in Shiro Kurisutaru's QaF/HP universe. Brian/Justin/Harry

**Disclaimers:** I really own nothing. Queer as Folk and Harry Potter both belong to other people. And this particular crossover universe belongs to Kuri—check out her fic because it is great.

Also: SLASH. This is full of SLASH. And some sex.

**A/N :** Hi everybody. Another fic following Kuri's footsteps. Many thanks to her for giving me permission to post-I'm just borrowing her world. Everytime she adds a chapter to 'A Potter in Pittsburgh' I'm inspired to write another. Thank you so much for all your reviews and favs! I haven't posted on here for years, so it means a lot to me.

This fic takes place about a month after the first chapter of 'A Potter in Pittsburgh'. It's unbetaed (sorry!) and I'm still working on formatting issues since FF has changed so much since I last posted. Please be patient. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry browsed the headlines as he ate his breakfast at the counter of the Liberty Diner. It was early, and the restaurant was mostly staffed by underlings; Debbie had only come in a few minutes ago. She bustled over to his spot and leaned in to refill the hot water for his tea.<p>

"Another early morning?" she said, smiling cheerfully. "I didn't think you cops liked getting up in the morning. At least not without plenty of donuts."

"Ah see, that's where you've got me confused- I'm a detective, not a policeman," he replied cheekily, preparing his next cup of tea.

She shook her head at him. "Shouldn't matter. Young man like you- you ought to be in bed with some hot thing at this hour."

"Thanks for worrying Debbie, but I'm fine. I'm still new in town and trying to get used to my job. I don't want company every night."

She snorted and moved down the counter to help another customer. Harry smiled a bit as he went back to inspecting the paper. Early on he and Debbie had started a good rapport. He still enjoyed cooking, and on the weekends he preferred to make his own breakfasts, but during the week he liked to stop into the diner once or twice for some hot food. Debbie had gotten used to seeing him early in the morning, before most of the street was awake. The first time he had walked in the diner's doors on his own, she had made the mistake of asking him how he liked his coffee. Now he always brought his own supply of tea, for a proper morning drink.

He liked to watch the street wake up from his spot at the counter. He was still trying to get the feel of the neighborhood. He had been to the gay clubs and bars in wizarding Britain, and he knew Muggle London's gay scene pretty well, but Liberty Avenue had its own attitude and customers. If he wanted to do his job well, he would have to get the hang of it. So he watched people opening up for business, or in some cases, close down for the night.

As he was staring out to the street, Michael walked in the door. Ben ambled in behind him, taking his time. Harry smiled as Deb bustled over to Mikey and fussed over him. After about a minute Michael shrugged her off, saying, "All right, Ma, I'm fine." He and Ben walked over and joined Harry at the counter. Michael stared at Harry's cup for a few seconds as his own cup of coffee was set down.

"What is that?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "It's called tea. Something we drink in Britain, and even sometimes in America, so I hear," he said.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I know that. What I meant was—why aren't you drinking coffee?"

"Because that sludge is not fit for human consumption."

Michael just rolled his eyes.

Harry left the diner about ten minutes later. He was surprised by how comfortable he felt there after only a few weeks. Debbie was very welcoming, even if she had met him as Brian and Justin's little boy toy. And the others didn't seem to mind if he was around. He was spending more time with his mates at the station and going to the clubs, but Justin and Brian's friends were so friendly it was hard not to stick around.

* * *

><p>That night, after a long, boring day at work, found Harry winding his way through the clubs on Liberty Avenue. Tonight was his last night living in the hotel room before he moved into his new apartment, and he wanted to celebrate. So here he was, buzzed on free drinks from not-so-secret admirers and dancing with whoever wanted to dance with him. Because he was still new in town and because he'd slept with Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor twice, he got a lot of attention from all sides. He took his time, enjoying the beat and the bodies, before he got serious about finding a partner.<p>

In the end, he settled on a blond who was grinding up against him. The taller man was just the right kind of forceful, and Harry had to admit that the personality combined with the blond hair with blue eyes reminded him of his old lover. He was always a sucker for that combination. They danced a little longer before Harry stretched up and whispered a few words in the man's ear.

In the back room, the man was everything Harry was hoping for. He pushed Harry up against the nearest open wall and had a thigh between his legs before he had caught his breath. Harry could only stand there with his hands pinned to the wall as the man began devouring his neck and groping him through his pants. When the man opened his own pants and pushed the Brit to his knees, Harry almost forgot to breathe before he swallowed the man's cock. He gave him head, wet and fast as he could, as the man groaned and thrust into his mouth. He gulped the man's spunk and gasped for breath as he was pulled up for a kiss. The man's pushing and pulling reminded Harry of all the best parts of Draco and his body was throbbing with the need to come. A few twists of the wrist to his cock and he was coming, pumping up towards his partner.

They kissed a little longer before pulling apart and aiming for the front of the club. Within a few minutes, they had found a taxi and were on their way to Harry's hotel room.

It was when they finally made it to the bed that Harry was in for a disappointment. The blond who had been so forceful in the club was not a very promising top. This put a little twist in the Harry's plans of getting fucked, but he wasn't about spend the night alone because of it. It wasn't long before he had the man pushed facedown into the mattress as he thrust into him. The moaning, whining man was a far cry from the fierce determination that had always been present in Draco, or the bright, shining look that was always on Justin's face when they were together, whether he was plowing into Harry or bottoming to Brian. But the bright hair he could sink his fingers into and the pale skin against his chest were enough to remind him. An image of Justin writhing under Brian had him grunting and coming. He fisted the blond until the man came, and then he pulled out as soon as he could. As he was settling down, the blond came up behind him and spooned him close. He pulled himself loose and let his eyelids close as tiredness overtook him.

Harry woke up the next morning to the light coming in the hotel window. The blond was sprawled on the other side of the bed, fast asleep. Harry slowly stretched and looked about. His things were all neatly packed and shrunk, and the room was almost ready to be left. He took a deep breath in the quiet room, and then headed for a shower.

* * *

><p>It was only a few short hours later that Harry ended up at the diner, with all of his belongings in his jacket pocket. As he stepped inside, Justin caught sight of him and gave him that wide 'Sunshine' smile. He wandered over to their table.<p>

Brian looked him up and down as he came close. "Take a seat," he said. "You look like you could use it."

"Well, I've checked out of my hotel for good, so I guess I have a good reason to be tired," he said.

"Yeah, it has nothing with that hot blond you left with last night," Ted drawled.

Harry felt his cheeks start to flush, but he didn't rise to the bait. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Emmett laughed out loud. "You two couldn't keep your hands off each other. I don't know how you made it into the taxi."

Brian smirked at him while Justin raised an eyebrow, and he knew his new friends were letting their imaginations run wild.

He shrugged off their attention. "He wasn't very good. I should have stayed in the back room."

A chorus of catcalls went round the table at his pronouncement. Debbie frowned good-naturedly as she set a cup of hot water in front of him.

"What he's done this time?" she asked.

"Harry was just sharing his review on his latest piece of ass," Emmett smirked.

Debbie pulled back dramatically. "Oh honey, please spare me the details. I've had to listen to that crap for the past twenty years. I can already guess. What do you wanna eat, Bright Eyes?"

Harry laughed and ordered his breakfast. Then he turned back to his hot water and took out his tea. He realized as he did so that Brian was staring at him with a kind of morbid fascination. He put up with it for a minute before he turned to the brunet.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you drinking?" Brian said, still staring at his cup.

"It's called tea. Commonly found in England."

"That's disgusting. Let me get you some coffee," the brunet said.

"That's all right. I can't stand the stuff. I'll drink my tea."

"Whatever," Brian said after a moment. "It's your life."

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>That evening found Harry standing in the middle of his newly arranged living room with his shirtsleeves rolled up. He didn't have many belongings in his new life, but he had enough. And most of the furniture had arrived, and it had taken him some time to decide what to do with it. Of course, in an annoying twist of fate, his new bed was not one of pieces that had been delivered, meaning he had a chance to break in the new couch.<p>

He stretched and decided it was time for a break and a cup of tea. He wasn't halfway to the stove when the doorbell rang. He stared at it, trying to remember whom he had given his address to, before shrugging and answering it.

"Housewarming service!" a familiar voice called out through the loud speaker. Harry laughed and let in his guests. A few moments later a bustling Justin, followed by a more sedate Brian entered the apartment, scrutinizing the view.

"It's really bare," Justin said bluntly. Brian snorted and started wandering through the flat.

"Yeah, I don't have anything to decorate with yet. And not all the furniture's arrived," Harry explained, leaning on the counter. "Is it just you two?"

"Yeah," Justin said brightly. "We brought Chinese 'take away,'" he said, showing off his prize and setting it on the coffee table.

"We also planned on offering to help break in the new bed, but I see that's not going to be possible tonight," Brian added, coming back to stand in the doorway.

"Really? They didn't even send the bed?" Justin shook his head.

"I planned on spending the night on the couch," Harry said with a shrug.

"Couch isn't big enough for three," Brian said seriously, assessing it before stalking over to stand in front of Harry. "Good thing I know this loft nearby we can use instead."

Harry stared up at him, unable to look away from those mesmerizing eyes. "But the food will get cold," was all he could say.

"Then I guess you better eat it quick," Brian said with a smirk. He leaned in closer before Justin coughed and broke the moment.

"Will you two hurry up, already? Sooner we eat, the sooner we can fuck."

Harry laughed. "Well, at least you can share my first supper here. And I promise, when the bed does arrive, you two'll be the first people I call."

"We better be." Brian slapped his ass as Harry reached for a pair of chopsticks.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, Harry woke in an unfamiliar place. But he was distinctly unconcerned as he rolled into a familiar body and hands directed his head to familiar cock. Many hazy minutes later found him lying on his back panting. Justin and Brian lay beside him, equally out of breath. The reprieve ended far too soon for Harry as someone tried to tug him out of bed.<p>

"Don't wanna…" he grumbled.

"Come on," a firm voice said. "You know you have to go to work today."

Harry continued grumbling, but he did indeed get out of bed.

"Just think," Justin said when he made it to the kitchen. "Your new bed will probably arrive today, and it's almost the weekend. We'll have plenty of time to break it in."

"On the other hand, you have to be at work in just over half an hour and if you want any caffeine, you'll have to put with coffee," Brian added, holding out a mug.

Harry's stomach twisted at the prospect, but he couldn't deny that he needed the boost after the busy day and late night he had had. He swallowed his misgivings and dubiously accepted the cup. Brian turned back to continue perusing the classifieds with his Sunshine.

An undignified fit of coughing had Justin ducking hurriedly around Brian as the taller man turned coolly.

"Harry? Are you all right?" the blond asked.

"He's fine," Brian murmured over his mug.

"Bleh-!" Harry coughed after a moment. "It's worse than I thought."


End file.
